


Chemistry

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Chemistry, College Student, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Seungwoo and Dongpyo as brothers, Seungyoun and Hangyul as boyfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chemistry engineering student hangyul, exam week, graduate studies, med student Seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Midterm exam week is approaching and Seungyoun needs to review for chemistry, his boyfriend Hangyul is more than willing to help.orSeungyoun as 2nd year med student and Hangyul as junior college chemistry engineering student
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 65





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys i'm back lol. Another fluffy chogyul/seungyul fic from me because it's sad to see only angsty chogyul/seungyul fic here. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think you can send me a dm or mention me on my twitter accounts @hyuunieverse and @chogyul99z or just comment down. Would love to hear your thoughts.

"Ugh! God, finally! That hell of a lecture is done" Seungyoun exclaimed exaggeratedly, rubbing his head like the stressed person he currently is.

"I thought I was gonna die. Professor Sungkyu's Anatomy class is seriously the worst of all the classes we have. That old hag deserves the best boring teacher award. I don't even know how he have successfully gotten Professor Woohyun to be his boyfriend" Seungyoun grimaced as he fixed his things

"It wasn't that bad, you're exaggerating" Seungwoo rolled his eyes as he waited for his friend to stop complaining and actually start walking

"This is why you're his favorite student hyung, you're the only one who doesn't sleep during his classes while everyone's basically dead due to his boring way of teaching" Seungyoun stated a matter of fact.

The two friends walked out of the classroom so they could go to the library, it was their last class for the day but since midterm examination is just around the corner, the two pharmacy students decided to start studying at the library.

Upon reaching the library, a whole lot of students were there and there was not even a single table that was available. It was too crowded since midterm examination is coming. Seungwoo suggested they go to the school's park since there are probably some available gazebos there. 

The weather was just nice for them to be in the park, it wasn't that hot nor gloomy it was just perfect for two men to study for the exams. Seungwoo was the best student in Anatomy while Seungyoun was the best in Pharmacology so they both helped each other with the topics they didn't understand during the discussions.

"Damn! it's almost 3, Dongpyo's gonna kill me if I don't pick him up today" Seungwoo abruptly said after looking at his watch, imagining how his brother would kill him if he doesn't go to him on time.

"Yeah hyung, he's really gonna kill you if you don't hurry. Dongpyo can be really scary if he wants to sometimes" Seungyoun replied chuckling

"Oh you bet! What about you? Aren't you going yet?" Seungwoo asked his dongsaeng arranging his reviewers and other papers to organize them accordingly.

"Nope not yet, Hangyul's still in class he's gonna tutor me on Chemistry later and he wants me to answer these goddamn questions that I don't even know the answers to" Seungyoun said annoyed which Seungwoo only replied with a chuckle

"I think he's doing the right thing considering how lazy you are in that class you really need to study or else you're gonna fail. I doubt you would though since I know how patient and smart Hangyul is when it comes to teaching you" Seungwoo praised his other friend.

"I hate chemistry, anatomy is way bearable than that I mean, I chose this path so I won't have to deal with the evil Math but guess what I have to deal with. Yup, evil math" Seungyoun grimaced with disgust glaring at the worksheets on the table.

"Yeah right, well there's not a single degree that doesn't have math, my dear dongsaeng so better listen to your boyfriend when he teaches you later. I'll be going first, Dongpyo's really gonna kill me" Seungwoo said finally gathering his things.

"Bye hyung, see you later well that is if Dongpyo spares your life today. Yikes!" Seungyoun bid his friend goodbye laughing while Seungwoo just glared at him.

After his friend left, Seungyoun went back to studying the different chemistry formulas on his books and tried to answer the problems Hangyul provided him. He tried his best to recall what his boyfriend had teach him so far but he still finds it difficult though he's way better than last time if you ask him. He needs to do a good job because Hangyul's gonna check his answers later and he doesn't really want to disappoint his very supportive boyfriend.

Seungyoun and Hangyul have been in a relationship for 3 years already. They met during Hyunbin's birthday party almost 6 years ago. 

Seungyoun was only a freshman in college back when they first met at Hyunbin's party and Hangyul was still in high school. Apparently, Hangyul and Hyunbin are in the same circle of friends while Seungyoun got invited by Hyunbin's brother, Jinhyuk who was one of Seungyoun's bestfriends. 

During the party, Seungyoun noticed how this particular guy who was playing darts with Hyunbin was ogling at him intently and would avert his gaze when Seungyoun looks back at him. He was curious as to who was that guy who keeps on staring at him so he went there and watched the kids play darts. Hangyul couldn't concentrate on his game since he could feel Seungyoun staring at him. The older can't help it because he found it cute that Hangyul's ears turned red whenever their eyes would met.

Seungyoun talked to him that day casually and Hangyul tried his best to not stutter, eventually they became friends and it turned out Hangyul was from the same high school as Seungyoun. Later on Seungyoun found out Hangyul had a crush on him. Apparently, Hangyul developed a crush on Seungyoun when he was first year in high school when he saw the handsome senior playing his guitar and singing near the courtyard. Seungyoun that time was practicing his piece for the talent show their class prepared. 

They immediately became close after their first encounter on Hyunbin's birthday and although they were in different schools and have different schedules they slowly become more and more closer to each other. However, their friendship developed into something else and anyone who had eyes know both of them had a thing for each other. 

Their friends keep on telling them to just confess so they could finally date for real and Hangyul did. Hangyul confessed his feelings during Seungyoun's college graduation. The older wasn't dumb to reject Hangyul's confession when he too feels the same way, maybe even more, so he said yes and they started dating. Now, their relationship is still as strong as when they were just starting 3 years ago. It was as if they fall deeper in love with each other as days, weeks and months pass by.

Seungyoun was furrowing his eyebrows at a particular problem he had been reading for more than five times already, trying to decipher which formula to use when he felt two familiar strong arms hug his waist. 

"Hey" Hangyul greeted his boyfriend

Seungyoun immediately turned to his right with a smile so he can greet the other man whom he knows too well, but as soon as he did, his nose was met by a pair of lips and he briefly saw Hangyul's smile which was even brighter than the sun. At the contact, he automatically closes his eyes and smile contentedly.

"I thought you're with Seungwoo hyung, why are you alone?" Hangyul asks pulling away slightly and glance around to look for his other hyung, his arms still wrapped around his older boyfriend's waist.

"Hmm, he had to pick up Dongpyo so he left a few minutes ago. Anyway, why are you so sweaty? It's disgusting" Seungyoun said with a light disgust on his face but still leaned in to kiss the younger's cheek lightly which made Hangyul chuckle.

"I was gonna say you're rude but the kiss made up for it so I won't complain. Anyway, I was worried you passed out from all the chemistry problems I gave you so I ran all the way here. I thought I should save my boyfriend from all the misery he's having" Hangyul said smiling like an idiot and wiggling his eyebrows. Seungyoun frowned.

"You know to be honest, I'm this close in revoking your boyfriend privileges" Seungyoun said glaring at his boyfriend while lifting his hand to wipe Hangyul's sweaty forehead and fix his bangs.

"Aww, you don't mean that do you?" Hangyul pouted cutely pulling his hand away from the older's waist so he could look at the other properly.

"I will, if you don't stop teasing me" Seungyoun huffed

"But you look cute when I tease you" Hangyul said reaching up to pinch both of his boyfriends chubby cheeks.

"Lee Hangyul" Seungyoun glared at him 

"Okay, okay I'll stop" the younger giggled before giving Seungyoun's nose a peck once again.

"I bought us lunch by the way cause I know you haven't eaten yet" Hangyul said bringing out the takeouts he'd bought at the cafeteria before he went to his boyfriend.

"Damn! I take it back. You're the best boyfriend ever" Seungyoun exclaimed happily which made the younger chuckle

"Are you that hungry?" Hangyul asked cheekily

"Shut up, my previous class drained the hell out of me and these worksheets you gave me didn't help one bit" Seungyoun said as he grab the takeout Hangyul was giving him.

They ate and continue to have small talks, mostly about how their day went and some trivial things that only the two of them would understand. After they ate their lunch, Seungyoun continued to answer the chemistry problems he have and would ask Hangyul for help from time to time.

"Gyul, can I have my left hand back please" Seungyoun asked turning his head to look at his handsome boyfriend whose head was resting on the table. Apparently at some point, Hangyul was bored and had reach out for the older's hand and up until now was still playing with his fingers. 

"Nope, you can't" Hangyul said shaking his head with a cute pout on his face. He intertwined their fingers and kiss the back of Seungyoun's hand, lips now forming into a big smile.

"Gyuuul~" Seungyoun whined and Hangyul chuckled

"How am I supposed to finish answering this when you have my left hand?" Seungyoun sulked as he showed the worksheet he was currently answering.

"You already got a perfect score for the two previous sheets I gave you. You'll do just fine with your exam trust me, hyung" Hangyul lifted his head from the table and moved closer to the older. 

"Don't overwork yourself too much, Younie" Hangyul touches the older's cheek with his free hand fondly, his other was still intertwined with Seungyoun's left hand. 

They looked at each other as if they're the last two people on earth with their smiles even brighter than the sun. Hangyul moved his face closer and kissed Seungyoun's forehead and when he moved away he looked at him again lovingly.

"I love you, Younie" Hangyul said before closing the gap between them again but this time his lips landed on the older's anticipating one. Seungyoun of course responded to the kiss. It wasn't wild nor aggressive, but rather it was slow and sweet as if it was their first kiss. Special and very satisfying.

"I love you too Gyul, so much" Seungyoun replied when they moved away after the need for air seeps in. They were both smiling to each other like two idiots inlove, and that's actually what they are; two idiots who are so inlove with each other and just keeps on falling deeper in love, making their relationship a healthy and delightful one, as more time goes by.


End file.
